Summer Romance
by Axelrocks
Summary: It was the summer before college, and all Evie wanted was a summer romance. She didn't need tall, dark and handsome to make her happy. No, she wanted someone average height, white-haired and smart. Wait. What? Uh oh. She was definitely in trouble now. Good thing Mal was away because she'd never hear the end of this one.
1. Chapter 1

**And so, just like most things I become obsessed with, I've decided to write a Descendants fanfic. I ship Carvie so hard! You wanna know why? Read the first book (and Carlos is freaking adorable!). Please let me know what you think about this first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was the summer before college, and all Evie wanted was a summer romance.

Doug had been fun and sweet, but a little insecure. They were together for six months before Evie made the decision to end the relationship. It had ended amicable and Evie had even set up Doug on a date with Snow White's daughter, Rose. The two of them were still going strong to this day and Evie was happy for them.

However, she was still single and had been since the breakup.

Evie wanted a boyfriend, though it went against everything she had learned about herself. She didn't need others to value her on looks alone, but it had been over a year since the breakup and all she wanted was for someone to hold her hand. And maybe someone to cuddle with while watching a movie. Someone to feel close to, if only for a few months.

That wasn't too much to ask for...was it?

There were several candidates for a summer fling at Auradon Prep(some were even princes!) but none of them seemed right to Evie. She didn't need tall, dark and handsome to make her happy. No, she wanted someone average height, white-haired and smart.

Sitting up with a start, Evie's daydreams effectively ended with that thought.

No, not _him._

Definitely not _him_. That would be silly. They were friends. Good friends. The best of friends (friends being the key word here). They had gone through so much together, even before coming to Auradon. They'd been each other's first friend back on the isle. She had been the first person to show Carlos kindness and he'd been the first to see past her pretty face, to face the real Evie behind it.

Yeah, she so had not been thinking about _him_ like that.

Plus, all she wanted was to have a summer romance. Those didn't last once college started in the Fall and if she was with him, she'd want it to last fore-

What?

Okay, what was wrong with her. She needed some fresh air. Now.

Swinging her legs from the bed, in the room she shared with Mal, and where she had been daydreaming all afternoon, Evie grabbed her phone and key before making her way to the door.

Pushing the door open, she was glad to see the halls of the school empty. Honestly, she wasn't surprised. Most of the students went back to their families for the summer. For her, that hadn't been an option.

No, that wasn't true. Evie _was_ with her family. Mal, Carlos and Jay were her family, now.

Shutting the door behind her and moving down the carpeted hallway, Evie reveled in the silence. Feeling more like herself as she walked, she relaxed. Until she turned a corner and ran into someone. Not just any someone. It was the same someone who had made her seek the fresh air.

"Oh! Hey, Evie." The white-haired young man greeted with a wave.

Over the past year and a half, Carlos had grown a few inches and was now past her height. He'd gotten a little more built, since he played on the R.O.A.R team with Jay still. The only thing that hadn't changed about his appearance was his hair and his freckles. Which Evie didn't mind. She loved those freckles.

Ugh!

"Hey, Carlos. Thought you'd be holed up with Jay in your room playing video games, like you said you planned on doing all summer." She was looking for the easiest way to escape her friend without looking rude (she'd come a long way since her villian days).

Carlos rolled his brown eyes. "Jay got a call from Lonnie. She wanted to know if he'd like to spend a few weeks with her and her family. Needless to say, he started packing immediately."

She laughed, thinking about her other male friend. It had taken him months to even admit he had feelings for Mulan's daughter. "The self-proclaimed ladies man has found himself whipped."

"Definitely." He shoved one hand in the pocket of his white and black pants. "So, where were you heading?"

Evie's heart sank. So much for escaping. "Just outside. I needed some air."

"I should probably get some, too. So, I'll come with."

"O-Okay."

Casually, and like he'd done a hundred times before to her and Mal, Carlos slung an arm around Evie's shoulders as they walked. It was much easier for him to do, now that he was taller. However, it was the last thing Evie wanted him to do at the moment. She couldn't shrug him off, though. It would definitely set him off to something being wrong.

"So, future greatest fashion designer in the world, what are your plans for this summer before heading off to make clothes for other people for a living."

She elbowed him. "You make it sound like a bad thing, and what about you? You plan on making gadgets for other people for a living. They'll wear what I'll make and use what you will."

"Touche."

Evie grinned smugly and flipped blue curls over her shoulder.

Finally, they navigated the halls of the school and found themselves blinking in the bright sunlight of Auradon. It hadn't taken the four villian kids to get used to the nice weather. The weather on the Isle had been fickle. Most days, it would be exactly what one would expect on an island for villains. Gloomy and rainy.

"You never answered my question earlier," Carlos said as he led them to one of the nearest stone benches on the grounds. His arm slid from her shoulders as they took a seat. (Evie forced down the feeling of loss).

Her heart pounded as they turned to face one another.

What was wrong with her?

Just yesterday, she'd been flicking pepperoni at him as the four of them hung out, eating pizza, in her and Mal's room. Certainly, a crush shouldn't hit her this hard and fast.

Unless, Evie had always had one on him.

Deep down, she knew she had.

"I really don't have anything planned," she finally answered. "Besides hanging out with you guys and sketching some new designs. You?"

"Since Jay is going to be with Lonnie for a few weeks, and Mal is with Ben for most of the summer touring Auradon, it's just going to be the two of us for awhile. So, my plans for the summer were to spend most of it with you."

Evie's mouth went dry. "W-What about Jane?"

"What about her?" He asked, looking at her oddly. "We broke up awhile ago. You know this. Now, she's spending time with her mother as they vacation with Cinderella and her family."

"I thought you two were talking about getting back together."

"Yeah, a few months ago. We decided against it because we'll be going to different Universities in the fall."

"We will be, too," she blurted before she could even think about what she was saying and how Carlos would take it.

"So are Mal and Jay. We'll always stick together, though. I'm not afraid of losing touch."

"Good," Evie said, her voice sounding a little shaky and weak.

Fortunately, Carlos hadn't seemed to notice. Instead, he sat next to her and fidgeted a little on the bench, and then, his knee was pressing against hers. Just like that, they were touching again. "Did you want Jane and I to get back together?" His head was cocked a little, as if he was trying to read her.

"Well, yeah. If that was what you wanted. I want you to be happy." Normally, she would have reached over to give his hand a friendly squeeze, but with her current conflicting feelings, she held it back.

"It's not. I liked being with Jane, but it just wasn't meant to be. She wasn't my happily ever after and I wasn't hers. Both of us were okay with that."

"Oh." That was how it had been with her and Doug.

Jane and Doug had been with them in those few months when they had been finally figuring out that just because their parents were evil, didn't mean they were. Now, they were different people.

Together, they sat in silence for awhile. Evie acted as if she was enjoying the scenery, like she hadn't seen it a hundred times before. Beside her, Carlos continued to fidget, a habit he'd had since the Isle (All because of his mother, who would lash out at him at any given moment).

Finally, someone spoke.

"There was, um, there was something else I wanted to ask you, earlier." It was Carlos, and he looked nervous. "It was why I was coming to your room." He almost seemed to be vibrating in his seat now, he was fidgeting so much.

"What is it?" Curious, she momentarily forgot about her inner crisis.

"Is it okay if I try something? Uh, and if it works, can we try something?"

"What?" She was getting confused.

"This."

It happened in slow motion. Well, to Evie it did. As she watched Carlos move closer, she could have pulled away or told him to stop. But she didn't. The moment his hand curled into her blue curls, she was lost in the moment. It had been a long since she'd been kissed, and Carlos kiss felt absolutely _wonderful_.

It was like she was Sleeping Beauty and Carlos was kissing her awake.

Cheesy, she knew. But her blood raced and she felt alive.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds more before Carlos pulled away. His hand remained in her hair. She started sucking in air while it seemed as if Carlos was holding his. They didn't speak for a moment, eyes wide and mouths red.

"Was that...okay?" Carlos asked, uncertain. His thumb was moving back and forth on the base of her neck and Evie had to tear her mind from it.

All she could do was nod.

Carlos's mouth quirked in an adorable smile. "I thought since it was just going to be us for awhile, we could try something different. You know, for the summer." His cheeks grew red as he spoke.

Was she dreaming? She asked herself.

When pinching herself resulted in pain, she knew she wasn't and couldn't hold back the smile. "Sure," she answered, feeling like she was floating on Cloud Nine, like she was walking on air, like- Wait? "Just for the summer?"

And just like that, she deflated. She came back to Earth and felt heavy.

"Yeah." He took his hand away and looked shy. "I just wanted to best this summer with someone and the first person I thought of was you. Afterwards, when we go off to college, we can just be friends again and things will be back to normal."

Evie's heart was crushed. Things would never go back to normal. Not for her. But she swallowed her hurt feelings and beamed a smile. "Okay. Let's try being a couple. Just for the summer." The words almost physically hurt to say.

It was true what they said to be careful what you wished for.

Evie had wanted a summer romance, a little fling with someone. But just a summer with Carlos wouldn't be enough.

No where near it.

* * *

 **I like Jane/Carlos and I like Doug/Evie. But Carvie will ALWAYS be my OTP when it comes to this fandom! :)**

 **Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Things didn't really seem to change after that.

Carlos walked her back to her room a little while later, which he would have normally done. Expect this time, he was holding her hand. _That_ wasn't normally done. And when he dropped her off at the door, he didn't just say goodbye and leave. Instead, he lightly kissed her on the cheek, his own cheeks red.

"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Evie responded, hoping her voice didn't sound too fake. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him. Quite the opposite, really. She was still upset over their arrangement.

"Great! Maybe we can have a picnic...or something." He scratched the back of his head, looking unsure. "At least, that's what Jane and I used to do when we were together."

"A picnic sounds fun. If you get the main part of it together, I'll bring drinks and dessert."

Carlos was a huge fan of her desserts.

"Will do. Can't wait. See you tomorrow, Evie." And with that, he was gone.

Evie shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Maybe tomorrow she'd tell him that this whole summer romance wasn't going to work, that she didn't want to have one after all.

But her heart ached just thinking about it.

"Traitor," she mumbled to it and flopped on her bed. Her heart didn't seem to care that she was basically in a sham relationship with Carlos. All it cared about was that she was _with_ Carlos.

What was she going to do?

Tomorrow, she could break it off with Carlos, tell him that it wasn't such a good idea. But what would he think of her after that? He said nothing would change between them, but there was a possibility he'd be offended if Evie decided to end it after one day.

Ugh, where was Mal when Evie needed her?

No, wait. Mal couldn't know about this, yet. Or Jay. They'd either tease them mercilessly about it or think the whole thing was stupid. No, until Evie figured everything out, Mal was not going to know.

Evie was on her own.

* * *

Carlos closed the door to his room before falling against with a sigh. He had done it! He had finally manned up and asked Evie out and she had said yes. But it was only for the summer, so was it really a relationship?

Ugh! He slapped his forehead. "How can I be so stupid?"

Carlos knew why he had done it, though. It was because of fear. This way, with his sort of nonchalant approach, if Evie had said no he'd be able to play it off as a playful suggestion. He'd been protecting himself, but in the end, he'd probably hurt himself more.

The deed was done and Carlos figured he had one of two choices to make tomorrow, when he went on his first 'date' with Evie. One, he could end it right there and say it was all a mistake. It would hurt. Or two, he could let it last until the end of the summer and then, break it off like was planned. It would hurt, too.

Either way, Carlos wasn't getting out of it unscathed.

* * *

There was something a little off with Carlos when he finally joined her for their date with a picnic basket. He seemed a little preoccupied when he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Was he already second guessing this 'relationship'?

True, it wasn't a real relationship, but what did it mean if Carlos already wanted to break it off? Had he found someone else already? Someone he actually _liked_?

"Everything okay?" She asked, working hard to keep her tone light, as she started taking things out of the basket.

"Yeah," he answered a little too quickly. "Everything's fine." He sat close to her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So what goodies did you make?"

Carlos was the kind of person who always wanted dessert before the main meal.

"It's a surprise. _Only_ because if I show you now, then you'll eat it before your lunch and ruin your appetite."

"I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend, not my mom," he grumbled.

Both froze for a moment, afterwards. It was the first either one had said anything about being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, a good girlfriend always looks out for her boyfriend," Evie replied after a second, hoping that it hadn't sounded forced.

"I guess you're right," Carlos admitted and smiled at her, a _real_ smile.

He unwrapped a sandwich and took a large bite. Evie took a much daintier bite before giving a mischievous side-eye. "And it's apple pie, by the way."

Evie had never seen a sandwich disappear so fast down someone's throat.

* * *

Afterwards, they laid out on the checkered blanket to look up at the sky. Fluffy clouds floated by and Carlos called out shapes he found in them (many of them dogs). Beside him, Evie laid with her arms folded on her stomach, mind far away but gave Carlos enough smiles and 'hmms' to make him believe she was still listening.

At least for a while.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Carlos was leaning on an elbow and looking down on her, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. I was up late making the pie. I'm just tired." _Ugh, that's the oldest excuse in the book!_ She chastised herself. _He's going to see right through it._

Instead of calling her out on the obvious lie, Carlos laid back down. This time he scooted closer and laid one of his arms out straight, so it was behind her head. "Why you take a little nap, then?"

It took a moment for Evie to understand what Carlos was _really_ saying. But when she got it, she couldn't help but smile. He had extended his arm out so she could use it as a pillow. "Okay," she said before lifting her head and laying it against his bicep.

If she were to turn to her side, she would fit perfectly into his side.

So, she did.

Carlos was a little startled by the action, but soon had his arm curled around Evie. She put an arm around his waist and gripped a belt loop for support, making sure it stayed put. Then, she closed her eyes. Though, she wasn't tired, she was so comfortable being at Carlos' side that she fell asleep.

Evie dreamed of a ball. What princess _wouldn't?_ And the ball was for her. Over the last few years she had been in Auradon, Mal and Ben had thrown her a few birthday parties, but nothing like this!

Everyone was there. Everyone from Auradon Prep, everyone from _everywhere_. Ben's parents, Chad's parents (which meant Chad was there somewhere. Ew), Lonnie's parents. _Everyone_. And she was in the center of it all. Dancing with a handsome prince. She was dressed in a white, poofy dress (not her normal blue) and the prince was wearing a black suit, with a white undershirt and a red handkerchief in his pocket.

Looking up, she saw that her prince was Carlos.

"You look beautiful," he said as he twirled her around the dance floor. Other couples were doing the same, like Mal and Ben and Jay and Lonnie. However, they weren't dressed as nicely as she and Carlos.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," she teased and flicked an errant piece of hair from his forehead.

"I hope you think I'm handsome," he replied before leaning close. "You married me, after all."

Evie woke with a gasp.

She couldn't believe she just had a dream about her wedding. Her wedding to Carlos, who was only inches away. Oh God, she had it _bad_. Glancing up, she saw that Carlos' eyes were closed in sleep and fortunately, had not seen Evie startle awake. That would have aroused questions she would not want to answer.

As carefully as she could, Evie detached herself from Carlos' side and began putting things back into the picnic basket. She left the apple pie, which was half gone, knowing that Carlos would want to have a piece (or two) before they packed up completely. He really did love her desserts.

 _I wonder if he likes them more than Jane's_ , she thought, which was a very dangerous place to go. Evie felt ashamed of herself. Carlos and Jane had had a relationship, they had cared for one another. It was petty for her to feel giddy about the thought that he liked something of hers more than his ex-girlfriends.

Just as she put the last dish away, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin propped itself on her shoulder. "You feel better now?" A somewhat groggy voice asked in her ear.

Turning to get a better look at him and smiled before flicking him gently in the nose. "I do," she answered. "Who would have thought you were so comfortable, Carlos De Vil."

Carlos shrugged and moved away from her. "I try."

Evie slid the pie dish closer to them and Carlos' arms disappeared from around her waist to reach for it. Evie mourned the loss, but couldn't keep a smile from her face. She handed him a fork. "Here," she offered. "Finish up."

Carlos's eyes widened a little before he dug in. He could sometimes be a sloppy eater, but it looked as he was taking measures not to be so messy around her. A huge feat, considering how much he loved her apple pies.

"What else did you want to do?" Carlos asked once the pie had been devoured and his mouth clear.

She shrugged. "I don't know, honestly." Most days, she spent in her room making designs for her portfolio.

"We could sneak into Chad's room and mess it up a bit," Carlos said mischievously. Apparently, all of the villain hadn't left him (and that was okay with her). "I figure Jay and I are owed some payback for all those times he snuck into our room for our 3D printer.

"Plus, what he did to you."

Chad had been the first boy she'd crushed on. He had been a prince and handsome, too. But he had been a jerk and it had taken her awhile to figure that out for herself.

"That sounds tempting," she said, honestly. "But we should wait until Jay gets back. He'd be mad if he missed out on some mischief."

"You're right." Carlos laid back on the blanket and folded his hands on his full stomach.

"We could go see a movie?" She suggested. "That's a normal...date thing, right?" She and Doug had gone to see a few movies in their short time together.

"Sure, and then, go out for ice cream afterwards."

"You and your deserts." Evie laughed and poked him in the stomach.

He swatted her away playfully and raised up on his elbows. It took Evie a moment to realize he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Was her hair messed up? Make up? Was there something in her teeth? (How could she check that without being so obvious about it?)

"You're beautiful, Evie," he said, voice serious. "I've always thought so."

Of all things Evie thought he'd say, that was the last thing she expected. Evie knew she was pretty, had been told so all her life, but the way Carlos said it was different. It was reverent. No one had ever said it like that before.

Not even Doug. He'd said it in disbelief, like he couldn't believe that someone pretty was with _him_.

"Thank you, Carlos." Her face was on fire (and that so clashed with her blue hair).

A hand slipped into her hair and she turned to face Carlos once more. He was closer now and on his knees beside her. "I'd like to kiss you, again. If that's okay."

"Y-Yes," she said, instantly. She'd been wanting to do this all day, but hadn't wanted to be the one to initiate it.

Her eyes slid shut as she felt his breath on her mouth before his lips met hers. It was a sweet kiss, an innocent one. Like the ones she and Doug had shared. But she wanted something different with Carlos.

So, she gripped the back of his neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. At first, Carlos froze, unsure. Maybe not believing what was going on. But he was soon back to kissing her.

When they broke apart, Evie was slightly breathless and knew her lips had to be swollen. It had been awhile since someone had kissed her like _that_.

"Wow," Carlos spoke once he caught his breath and gave her a crooked smile.

"Yeah. Wow," she agreed.

"So, um...do you wanna go see that movie, now?"

Evie had to smile at how flustered Carlos was acting. Truthfully, it felt like her stomach was full of butterflies. She reached for his hand and squeezed. "Sure."

Hopefully, there would be other opportunities for them to kiss like _that_ , again.

And soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
